Coils, or expansion springs, have been used in toys for many years, the most famous application being the Slinky(copyright) toy and its variants. These provided entertainment and education to the user in developing hand-eye coordination and basic principles of science and logic in anticipating the reaction of the toy to a given manipulation. For example, in its basic form, the coil toy can actually xe2x80x9cwalkxe2x80x9d down stairs or inclined planes if operated properly. These toys are not suitable for small children, as they can overextend and break, and sometimes, in the case of metal coils, pose a hazard due to sharp edges and corners. Furthermore, they have a very unaesthetic appearance, being very angular, regular, and unappealing to the eye.
It would be desirable to use the appealing properties of a coil toy in a form with more aesthetic and play value, while making it more suitable for use by small children. The present invention addresses these concerns.
An object of the invention is to provide a coil toy for the entertainment and education of children.
A second object of the invention is to provide a coil toy which is entertaining and aesthetic in appearance.
A third object of the invention is to provide a coil toy which is safe for children to use.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following disclosure.
The present invention relates to a new toy for young children incorporating a coil feature. A coil, in the preferred embodiment an expansion spring, is covered with a sleeve to protect the user from being injured by contact with the coil and to allow an aesthetic appearance for the toy. A head is then affixed to the coil, either directly or to the sleeve as an intermediary, forming an entertaining and educational toy. The sleeve can also extend past the end of the coil, forming a soft tail for added effect.